1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having a guiding mechanism for guiding the belt that holds the fasteners or the nails to be driven into the work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical staplers comprise a driving member for driving the fasteners or the nails supported in line in a belt. The belt is moved into the stapler step by step for supplying the fasteners into the stapler. However, the stapler has no guiding mechanism for guiding the belt through the stapler such that the belt may not be stably retained in place and may move here and there.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers.